Inuyasha Interveiws and More!
by ChocoKoala
Summary: Well I made this series to let me have some fun and this sereis is for the enjoy ment of the veiwer. So have fun!
1. Interveiwing Mizuchan

**Interview & Randomness Time .**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. **

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothing else.**

Mizu-chan: Hello peeps Rin is not here this week so I'll be letting you have a peek a the craziness be hind my personal interview. Lets recap:

Reporter/Inuyasha:What is your name?

Me:Call me Mizu-chan

Inuyasha: Are you human or demon?

Mizu-chan: Neko Hanyou;1/2 cat demon 1/2 human

Inuyasha:How old are you?

Mizu-chan:100 human years. (not-.-) I look like I am 12

Inuyasha: Where do you live?

Mizu-chan: Last I checked I lived on Earth.

Recap over

Inuyasha: Where on Earth?

Mizu-chan: The Feudal Era.

Inuyasha: Where in the Feudal Era?

Mizu-chan: I work for Naraku. -.-(not)

Inuyasha: Then tell me where his palace is!

Mizu-chan: I lied. I only know who Naraku is. Ha ha!.

Inuyasha: Darn!

(Narrator) Then Rin comes in.

Mizu-chan:That brings the end to our (fake) interview! See ya next week!

Rin: It's all ready over?!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

Mizu-chan: no.

Inuyasha : YES!

A few more minuets.

Mizu-chan: I say NEH!!

Inuyasha: I say YAY!!

Mizu-chan: Iya!!

Inuyasha: Hai!!

Mizu-chan: Iya!!

Inuyasha: Hai!!

Mizu-chan: Iya!!

Inuyasha: Hai!!

Mizu-chan: Iya!!

Inuyasha: Hai!!

Rin: I'm bored. Can we have a new topic?

Mizu-chan: Yes we can.

Inuyasha: OK.

Mizu-chan: Lets play Truth or Dare!

Inuyasha: NO!!

Naraku: ... (evil background music)

Rin: Inuyasha who do you like better Kagome or Kikyo? (secretly calls Kagome and Kikyo)

Mizu-chan: Naraku I'll tell you a secret if you leave.

Naraku: OK.

Mizu-chan: Cream tastes good!

Naraku: What was that!(leaves)

Rin: Back to my question. Inuyasha who do you like better Kagome or Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Well I kind like Kikyo...

(Kagome barges in)

Kagome: Inuyasha _SIT_!

Thud!

Inuyasha: That hurt Kagome and besides I like you too!

(Another person barges in and it's... it's Kikyo)

Inuyasha: (shivers) Well why can't I choose both!!

(Kagome and Kikyo sit in a corner until the script says their lines)

Mossy(the author of the story): I am a true strait faced liar! There is no script!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(I know I am evil, but what if I'm not..)

Mossy: I must think of something fast. Oh yeah!(comes up with more torture for Inuyasha) Well this chapter has a lot of torture for Inuyasha. Ops next chap. might have Sessho-kun in it..Well I might as well go and bring a certain person in.

(Mossy goes and fetches that person)

Sesshomaru: Why am I here?

Inuyasha: What who brought him here!!

Mizu-chan: The maker of the story.

Rin: Yep!

Sesshomaru: Rin why did you come here?

Rin: This is my job.

Jaken: Milord I finally found you!

Mossy: Well only enough time for each person to only talk two more times. (Talks to self out loud) I have a great idea! It might not work out though... Who cares!(finished talking to self)

(Mossy leaves to fetch more people)

Gaara: ...

Inuyasha: Who the hell is that!

Mossy: I won't tell until I get some thing!(gets nothing)

Mossy: This is Gaara-kun.

Mizu-chan: (stare) stay something.

Mossy: Wait! (erases Kagome and Kikyo from the rest of the story) Well I have no more lines for them.(fake smile)

Mizu-chan: I'll be at the lake fishing! (leaves)

Sesshomaru: What else will be in this place!

Mossy: I'll be reading in the corner. (takes out a volume of manga)

Mossy: I truely ran out of ideas so yeah...

Everyone(who is still there): Syonara!!

Mossy: Tune in next time for the news!

P.S. I'm typing the first chapter of my story as fast as possible. Also you can flame just don't make it about nothing(pairings you don't like) unless it would never happened or was a really random crack paring and I didn't warn people... and tell me what my mistake is. I really do act like that sometimes. Iya means no and Hai means yes. Public Announcement: ni is two not no. I know Japanese. Well sorta...


	2. News ep1

**Inuyasha News!**

**& **

**Some Other Stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothing else.**

Mossy: Welcome victims- I mean viewers to Inuyasha torture- um.. NEWS! Let's begin! FEAR ME!!

(long pause)

Mossy: I said start!!

(news intro music)

"Welcome and in today's news a wanted criminal. With yours truly Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome announced the headlines for today."Now for the weather" Kagome added then whispered" Inuyasha say the weather person's name!" "With Sessomaru." Inuyasha said while growling.

Mossy: NOW! Dran those producers won't they realise I'm the maker of this.

"Today the weather is Sunny with a few clouds an a wind blowing from the North." Sesshomaru said in one breath then prepared him self to say the next on like that too. "Tomorrow the weather will be Sunny with clouds covering most of the sky and a wind blowing from the Southeast ." Sessho-kun took a breath. "The next day will be Sunny with a few clouds and a wind blowing from the East." Sessho-kun then stopped talking.

Sessomaru: Why did you call me Shessho-kun!!

Mossy: 'cause I want to. BWAHAHAHHAHA!!

Mossy: This "news" is fun!

Sesshomaru: (glare)

Mossy: Acrostic Assassin Sesshomaru!

"If you catch this wanted criminal Naraku we will give you 200,000 Yen." Kagome said blocking Inuyasha from attacking Sesshomaru. "Bring him here! DEAD OR ALIVE!" Inuyasha added.

* * *

Mossy: I'm bored so no more news. Now lets have a random chat.

Mossy: The following production's plot is made by Mossy.

Mossy: Were am I?

CPU: At your laptop.

Mossy: I HAVE AN IDEA!!

Mossy: I don't have one...

Itachi: I have an idea...

Sesshomaru: Sure?

Itachi: Lets kill each other:)

Sesshomaru: No. Lets kill our younger brothers.

Itachi: SURE... Sasuke, come here! I have some cookies.. heh heh

Sesshomaru: (tracks down Inuyasha who is on the other side of the room)

Sasuke: Itachi, are you ok? You look evil...

Itachi: (pokes Sasuke)

Sasuke: Stop touching me!

Itachi: I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you, oops I touched you, now I'm not touching you.

Sasuke: MOM!! Itachi's not touching meeee!

Sessho-kun: (stare)...

Inuyasha: (staring) ...?

Itachi: Lets play tag Sasuke!

Itachi: (punches and kicks Sasuke) Your it! Your it! Your it! God you suck at this game Sasuke:)

Sasuke: (squeals in pain)

Sesshomaru: (kicks Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Chases Sesshomaru)

Itachi: Come here Sasuke-chan!

Mossy: (plays music)

Sesshomaru: (takes out Tokijin) Now die. (slashes sword down and makes a ball of blue energy)

Inuyasha: (dodges) Why did you do that for??

Sesshomaru: To test my abilities...

Sasuke: Kinda reminds me of someone... (stares at Itachi)

Mossy: (cough)Itachi(cough)

Itachi: I hate you all...

Sasuke: Yeah.. I'm going away...(runs for his life)

Itachi: Come back... You can't hide Sasuke... I know where you live...Mwahahahahaha

Mossy: Stalker...

Sesshomaru: Jaken!! (puts Tokijin away)

Jaken: Yes Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin: (lost in 2Nd floor)

Sesshomaru: Jaken(hits)where(kicks)is Rin? (kicks and hits)

Jaken: I dunno.

Sesshomaru: GO AND FIND HER!! NOW!!

Jaken: Yes your majesty (snickers)

Inuyasha: (sneaks a way)

Sesshomaru: Where is Inyasha?

Itachi: I saw him sneak away:)

Sesshomaru: Why didn't you tell meee?

Itachi: I have other things to deal with.

Sesshomaru: (locks Itachi in the girls bathroom)

Inuyasha: (on 99Th floor)

Mossy: There are only 4 floors. oops?

Inuyasha: (falls through the bathroom ceiling on Itachi)

Inuyasha: Oops! Sorry Itachi:) (Looks around)

Inuyasha: Why are you in the girls bathroom... you pervert!!

Itachi: ...

Inuyasha: (reaches the door knob)

Inuyasha: Its locked!!

Sesshomaru: I used a seal on the door so you can't escape!BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(on 3Nd floor)

Jaken: Now I'm lost(is melancholy)

Jaken: (Makes a crack on the floor)

Jaken: This seems... ummmmmm...

Jaken: (falls through the floor landing on Rin)

Jaken: There you are! Sesshomaru wants you!

( CRACK! They both fell through the floor)

Sesshomaru: (is crushed by Rin and Jaken) Get off of me!

Sesshomaru: GET OFF!!

Mossy: Think Mossy THINK!!

Sesshomaru: (pushes Jaken and Rin off)

(In the girls bathroom)

Itachi: How are we supposed to get out?

Inuyasha: (Tries to touch the door gets shocked)

Itachi: Lets go through that open window!!

Inuyasha: ...(touches window gets shocked again)

Sesshomaru: Now I got those two off of me!

Sesshomaru: Ahhhh peace and quiet.

(loud noise)

Sesshomaru: OW! My ears!

Naraku: Now I have you! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Sesshomaru: Noooooooooo! (tries to take off seal gets shocked)

Itachi & Inuyasha: Noooooooooo!! How are we supposed to get out?

Itachi: Lets just teleport!

Inuyasha: Itachi why didn't you think of this before?!

Itachi: Shut up and hold on to my shoulder!

Itachi: Ninja Art! Teleportation jutsu!!(making hand signs)

Itachi & Inuyasha: (get out side the bath room)

Sesshomaru: (takes out Tokijin) DIE NARAKU!! (slashes sword down and makes a ball of blue energy and aims it at Naraku)

Naraku: (doges) Are you trying to hit some thing.(sarcasm)

Naraku: (stabs Sesshomaru in the chest)

Mossy: Wait this will continue in the next chap. A Cliffie for you.

P.S. I'm typing the first chapter of my story as fast as possible. Also you can flame just don't make it about nothing(pairings you don't like) unless it would never happened or was a really random crack paring and I didn't warn people... and tell me what my mistake is.

I need at least 2 reviews for the next chap.


	3. The continued plot

****

A Continuing Plot

**&**

**Then Some?!**

**Thanks MikaTheCatHanyou for the inspiration!! **

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Mika owns that little skit.**

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothing else. **

**Mossy/N: I will be now typing the characters names the way they type it in Japan.**

(random guy being annoying)

Mossy: OFF WITH YOU HEAD! Now lets start the story. ;)

* * *

**On with the plot!**

Mossy: I was stuck in my story with how dose Sesshou-kun get saved Itachi would do nothing and Inuyasha would take the chance to kill Sesshoumaru. Mika gave me a skit that was too be used, for short I accept skits from any one for my stories. The skit is under and above the stars.

STARS

Voice out of no where: NO KILLING MY OLDER BROTHER! SESSHI-KUN I'll SAVE YOU!

Mika: (pops up and starts beating up Naraku)

Naraku: OW! OW! Hey that HURTS!

Mika: GOOD! HAHAHAHAHA. Kill Naraku.

Sesshomaru: My cousin has gone officially crazy. Mika, I'm fine. I'm a demon remember.

Mika: Oh yah (puts down a bloody disfigured body which was once Naraku)

STARS

Mossy: The thing that stabed Sessy was poisoned... OOppppsssssssss? Did I forget something?!

Sesshoumaru: You mean you forgot that?!(faints)

Mossy:I really did forget something? WAIT I REMEMBER!(finds post-it that fell from the roof on the 1st floor) (reads) Then write it just makes inu youkai faint.

(stare)

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru!!

Inuyasha: (goes to far corner)

(stare)

(flash back)

"Thanks Kirara for letting me ride on your back to hand these LED lights and random wheres on the 1St floor." I(mossy) said while putting extra post-its on the ceiling.

(flash back end)

Mossy: So that's what I forgot?!

Inuyasha(yelling): Where **_IS _**Naraku!!

Mossy: DAMM!!

Mossy/N: Ok... I just made very one OOC (out of character) Now I'll fix that!

Jaken: (tied to a chair with duck tape over his mouth) MmmmHMHMMmm! (translate: MmmmHMHMMmm!)

Mossy: (Stares at self) Why did you- I- you- no I!! write that?!

GOOD-Mossy: Will you continue please.

EVIL-Mossy: NO!

Mossy: Wait! I don't have a fully good side.

good(not very much)-Mossy: Now we must end it.

Mossy: WOO!! Another cliffie!

* * *

Where's the Tokijin?

Find out where Sparta in Greece and Sesshou-kun will be closer to getting back his sword!

THE END

Review! if you want.

This chap is quite short compared to the rest(nods) I just ran out of ideas for now. Syonara!


	4. FRANCE & GREECE!

**The Plot Ends!?**

**or**

**Dose it?!**

**Disclaimer: RumikoTakahashi ownsInuyasha, and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Mika owns that little skit.**

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothingelse. Well I do own Mossy. **

Shall we answer a review or two?

inuyashafan424567: I don't have anger management issues, well I just felt like quickly ending the chap to finsh the mini-plot. (nods)

The quest for the Tokijin!

Sparta is in Greece's peninsula to the east-ish part or west-ish.

* * *

Now for Mika's skit this time it will be **Bold.**

**YAY! I saved my cousin. Well here is my next skit. I guess I shouldn't have taken Sesshomaru's sword.**

**Mika: Do you think I should have taken Sesshi's sword? (scratches head)**

**Kagome: You had to kill Naraku with something.**

**Mika: True. I'llgo return it. (runs off to find Sesshomaru)**

**Srry Sesshi-kun. Well you can finish it. I had to kill Naraku with something. **

**Mika-chan**

Now I'll Finsh this.(nods)

Mossy: Hey Mika lets havesome fun with Sesshou-kun's sword?

Mika: How?

Mossy: We should go and put itin Random Places until Sessy finds it and ships it back here! How's that?

Mika: OK!!

(Mossy and Mika leave for thepost office)

30 mins later(back where the chap. before this was at)

Mossy: (holding cup of iced-tea) Sessy would want a cup of tea right now! (poors tea on him)

Sesshoumaru: (wakesup) What did you do?!

Mika + Mossy: We don't know!

Mossy: Why are you wet?

Mika: Rin can't ride in Six Flags all alone!

Seshoumaru: (stare)

Mossy: (lies) **Naraku and some other people are there because the rented out SixFlags for theday!**

Sesshoumaru: (staring)

Mossy: Now for plan B! (gets flat screenTV ) Now for Footage! (look at above in bold to see what ishappening) So I wasn't ling!

Sesshoumaru: (by the time I got to finsh this he would be not at this place)

Mika: (cell phone rings) Hi Kish! YES!

Mossy: So what happened?

Mika: Kish asked me out!

Mossy: I don't know...

Mika: Why are you acting like Inuyasha when Kish dose ask?

Mossy: Well never mind you can go I have homework to do!

Mika: YAY and for the homework... I don't know.

a long silence

Mossy: Bad News: Sesshoumaru will be back.

Mika: Where did you send my cousin?

Mossy: To Greece. He'll be back by tomorrow or sooner. SOOONER!! DUNDUNDUN!!

(stare)

(door bell)

Kish: Hi, I came here to pick Mika up.

Mossy: See ya!

Mika: Bye! (leaves with Kish)

Mossy: We will justend it here cause I can't do my homework on the lap top I need to do it in pencil!

* * *

**Quest for the Tokijin!!**

1. is daiyoukai or taiyoukai the correct spelling for powerful deamon?

2.(easy) Where is the Eiffel Tower in?

Author's Note!!

This next chap will depend on veiwer's skits and other stuff!


	5. The Picnic Begins

**Lunch Our/Hour!**

**&**

**Cardcaptor Sarkura!**

**Disclaimer: (c)RumikoTakahashi owns Inuyasha, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto , and Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura . Mika owns that little skit (in bold this time).**

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothing else. Well I do own Mossy. Puns are added for humor only and are conusing.**

Shall we answer a review or two?

inuyashafan424567: I'm horrible at jokes too. Well I can't realy make this story have a plot.

Mirror Card: Mossy says she will be using the Japanese names because she never saw the English dub.

P.S. Just a little notice I started addressing people with kun, chan, san, sama ect.

* * *

Mossy: Mika should be coming back in...

SAN!

NI!

ICHI! (pronounced: I-ch)

**Mika: (comes back from date in daze)**

**Mossy: What happened?!**

**Mika: (Still in daze)**

**Mossy: Mika has left the building.**

**Inuyasha: (pops up) What happened?**

**Mossy: Mika went out with Kish.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?!**

Mossy: Well I have to ummm... (Calls Sakura from CCS)

(on the phone)

Mossy: Hey, ... Sakura-chan I can't come over so can you come over for lunch in stead?

Sakura: OK!

Mossy: yep!! See ya in a few!

(end of converstion now is Sakura's place)

Tomoyo: So is the picinic still be hapening?

Sakura: Yep.

(The CCS group comes)

Mossy: Mika-Chan what happened?

Mika: (half in daze) He took me to dinner and we went for a walk and HE KISSED ME!! YAY!!

Mossy: (just smiles)

Mika:(partly in daze)

Mossy: umm... Oi Mika-Chan!

Mika:(snaps out of daze)

(door bell rings) The music is Pareedo by CHABA

Mossy: HI!! EVERY body...(waves with Desu-Noto manga in hand)

Sakura & Tomoyo: Hi!

Mossy: So what did you bring over?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Quest for the Tokijin!

Where is the Nile?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So if you want the next one out send in skits of the lunch time. The more the longer te chap!!

Ja Ne!

P.S. the only reason for this is to set up the picnic.


	6. The Picnic Ends

**The Picnic.**

**Disclaimer: **

**RumikoTakahashi owns Inuyasha, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto , Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ooba own ??(for now ;D), and Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura . Mika's skit is in bold.**

**Claimer: I own this story line and nothing else. Well I do own Mossy. **

_Thoughts are in Italics. _

Review time:

**SukiraOfTheLight: **Oppss... I didn't notice hehe... 0-0;;

\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/

We left off with Sakura and Tomoyo coming over...

Now shall we continue?

\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/

Mossy: So what did you bring over to lunch?

Tomoyo: I brought sandwiches.

Mossy: I have cake... in the fridge.

**Sakura: I brought cookies!**

**Mossy: Uh oh. **_Oh Kami!_

**Mika: Cookies? COOKIES! (goes demon and jumps for cookies)**

**Inuyasha: Oh crap! (tries to hold Mika back and isn't succeeding)**

**Mika: (still in demon form) COOKIES!**

Mossy: (holds cookie) Mika if you calm down I'll give you a cookie.

Mika: (grabs cookie)

Mossy: (smile) _Wow that worked!_

Sakura: Here everyone have a cookie.

(every one takes cookie and eats it)

Mossy: Those cookies are GOOD!! :D

Tomoyo: Since I don't know what you guys like I brought sandwiches.

\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/

Sakura: Now can we have the cake these board games are getting boring.

Mossy: Oh yea... I forgot. Heh heh heh...(walks to fridge and gets the cake) Here's the cake! (hands out slices)

Sakura: That's a good cake.

Tomoyo: Yea that is good.

Inuyasha: It's OK.

Mika: Great cake.

Mossy: I got the cake from a store... but I forgot wich one...

\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/\l/

Well here is a preview of my next fic:

_There are only a few owls left in the world. If they go extinct, there would be no one to keep piece. The ravens who have lived beside them for years, now are more important than ever before. If the owls fail calamity will be fall their world. Hopefully they will succeed._

_This journey, like others, has a beginning. In a crumbling town square, as most towns have a library. In the remains of this library, the owls live in piece with the ravens._

Tell me if it looks too similar to other fics and if it should be original fiction or not.

Tiz all.

Ja Ne!


End file.
